She was Lily, He was James
by Dogfur18
Summary: Lily and James both make Head Boy and Head girl. What will learning that for the rest of their sixth year they will have to work together instead of against each other do to their relationship?
1. Head Boy and Girl

Alright, hey guys, I'm new obviously and I decided to write my first story on Jily. Review please, I want to know whether or not you like it because this is for you. You can tell me you hate It or love it, just let me know if I should continue, I would really like to. I will most likely be posting chapter two later so you can get the idea of the story, and I'm sorry this chapter is so short I wanted to save most my ideas for the coming chapters.

Always - Dogfur

Chapter 1

Head Boy and Girl

Lily Evans opened her Hogwarts letter, it was a bit heavier than usual and found the head girl badge fall out and clunk to the ground. She stared at it in excitement as it was shining in the sunlight. How did she make it as head girl? How would she make it as head girl? Being prefect was already so much to Lily, and now head girl. She couldn't believe it, She couldn't wait to tell Alice, Justine, and Brooke, and especially Remus. Did he get head boy? If he did this is going to be a great year for Lily, it would be fun to work with Remus once again. She couldn't believe it, Lily Evans in sixth year and head girl.

Just then an owl swooped into her bedroom. It was from her boyfriend, Lincoln Dearborn. Lily had almost forgot to tell him as well, after all he was her boyfriend, he ought to know that she is the new head girl. Lily opened the letter and read it quickly before stashing it away in her trunk, he was going to be at the platform at 10:30, ready to meet her there the very next week. She picked up her quill and ink ready to start writing to all her friends and tell them the news.

James Potter sat on his bed and opened his Hogwarts letter and saw something spill out and fall onto his bed. He picked it up in amazement, it was the head boy badge. How had he of all get head boy? It had to have been a mistake it should be Remus, not him, not James Sodding Potter. Had Dumbledore gone mad? Only one person came to his mind, Lily. Okay, well two actually because it was going to be Remus who told him whether or not she made head girl, surely she would tell him. No, he couldn't think about Lily, he couldn't worry about her, after all she did hate him. Once his mother found out she went hysterical, so proud of her James, he was quidditch captain and head boy. Oh yes he made quidditch captain as well, this is going to be some year for him.

Oh he doesn't even know the beginning of it.


	2. The Engagement

Hey guys I am writing the second chapter for She was Lily, He was James and I hope you like it, I have a lot planned and it's all on you to tell me whether I should continue so please review! And I know this chapter is short as well, I was planning on putting more but I felt like I should save it for the next chapter since there is so much to get out of the way and establish before I can start the story.

Always- Dogfur

Chapter 2

The Engagement

Lily and James finally made it to the train station, although the visit the night before from Petunia did not got very well.

 _The Evans' Home_

"Lily!" yelled Grace Evans, "Lily come down, it's important!" Mrs. Evans had some special news that was not very exciting to Lily. "Yes mum?" Lily asked a little tense because whenever her mother felt the need to scream out to her it was either good or bad, no in between. "What is it? Is it dad?"

"No its Petunia, this is so exciting!" said her mother. "Oh no what's happened?" Lily asked, "Vernon's just proposed! Just earlier this morning!" she exclaimed, "Petunia and Vernon are coming tonight, so be ready, she will not like a messy house to show her new fiancé." As it was, Vernon Dursley just proposed to Lily's older sister, Petunia Evans, soon to be Petunia Dursley. Vernon was an okay chap, though he never seemed to like Lily much. He was very traditional, not one for change, seems they are a good match. She wondered if Petunia was ever going to tell him about her little problem..(As Petunia would call it) Or if she already had. It wouldn't matter anyways, Petunia always thought of her little sister as a freak, ever since she got her first Hogwarts letter. Lily never understood why, magic was so amazing and interesting, but she concluded that it must be because Petunia never thought with imagination, only with logic and not ever did she believe in superstition.

"Oh." Lily said, "How very.. Exciting this is."

"I know, my Petunia is getting married!" said her mother. Lily was thankful her mother did not notice the tone in her voice, if she had there would've been a lot less time to process what she'd just heard. "Um.. Mum can I go back up to my room, I just need to .. tidy up a bit."

"What? Oh yes go ahead, be ready for Petunia and Vernon later, I'll be in the kitchen if you need me."

Of course Lily would be getting ready, but she was also thinking about head girl. First she makes head girl and now Petunia is getting married, to a man that hates her, that's another thing they seem to have in common. She had only wished that Remus would get back to her soon, tomorrow was the first day of school, and she wanted to know if he made head boy.

Just an hour later the doorbell rang, Lily assumed this was Petunia because she was always on time and this was just the time she was supposed to arrive. Lily opened the door to see Petunia, she was right. "Petunia! I heard about the news, congratulations!" she said. "Lily, nice to see you." Petunia said with no emotion in her voice at all. "Er, yes nice to see you too Petunia- Vernon, hello." Petunia walked inside and all Lily received was a greeting from Petunia, and a small grunt from Vernon. Lily walked into the kitchen to find her mother and was immediately met by a smell so delicious and warm. "Oh mum, what are you making? It smells amazing." Lily asked her mother. "Just something for Petunia and Vernon, are they here already?"

"Yes, I just brought them inside, I expect she'll be wanting to see you"

"Oh dear, I'm not done." said her mother sounding worried. "Don't worry about that, I'll finish it up for you, just go greet Petunia." Lily said

"Oh alright, make sure to check on the garlic bread!"

'Don't worry!"

Later that evening Lily came out of the kitchen with a perfect meal ready, of course no magic she's only 16 after all. The Evans' and Vernon sat at the table eating what Mrs. Evans had made that night. John Evans, Lily and Petunia's father had joined them as well, trying to make conversation with Vernon. "So uh, I hear you work in a great business, why don't you tell me about it." Mr. Evans said. "Oh yes, it truly is great" Vernon said obviously enthused for another conversation about himself. As the family kept talking about Vernon's work, Lily gazed off every once in awhile thinking about Hogwarts, and how she couldn't wait to go back. She would add in a nod or approving yes to the conversation every few minutes, but just waited for the time to pass by.

Lily's daydreaming was interrupted when suddenly dinner was over, and everyone went to the living room, except for Lily, who went to the kitchen and was soon joined by Petunia. "Petunia, how are you? Lily asked. "Oh, I'm fine I suppose." Petunia said warily.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Come on Tuney, you can tell me."

"No I can't"

"What do you mean? I'm your sister of course you can tell me."

"How are you supposed to understand?"

"Because I'm your sister, and I always will be."

"No, no you wouldn't understand me, you don't know me at all, you left and ruined that."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about how you went to your silly little school, and left me here, alone, how would you know me if you're gone for most the year?"

"Tuney... "

"No, you left for your freak school a long time ago, and left me!" Petunia said angrily, "You stopped being my little sister years ago, you just turned into the freak that shared a bedroom with me!" she said with tears welling up in her eyes. And with that Petunia stormed out, probably to the bathroom to fix her make-up. Lily on the other hand still stood there, shocked and hurt by the out burst from her sister. She never thought she left Petunia, and certainly never new Petunia felt that way. Lily stood there for a while letting the tears fall down her face, unable to move, she never knew…


	3. Lily Sodding Evans

Alright so we're on chapter three now! That's great and there's a lot going on for this chapter I don't even know where to begin, this story is just starting, the last two chapters were some back story and I know I haven't talked about James, I will I just wanted to get one of the conflicts out of the way and now we're moving into the story. Of course I will be focusing on both James and Lily. Please review, you decide if I continue, don't skip this story! It's going to be great but please tell me if you like it or hate it I NEED to know!

Always- Dogfur

Chapter 3

Lily Sodding Evans

Lily and James made it to the train station, both excited for the new school year. Lily was still a little shaken from the night before, she never knew Petunia felt like that. She just wished she did.

James got to the train first so he wasn't worried about seeing Lily just yet, his first thought was to find Sirius, as well as Peter and Remus along the way hopefully. Through all the people and pushing James finally found his way to and open area and from there began looking around for his friends. He did not expect to see Lily and her boyfriend though, the sight of them made him want to punch or kick something. There was a burning in his chest, right in his heart, it made him so angry, he at first wanted to go after the train but realized that was a stupid idea. He decided to look away and forget about her, seeing Lily with Lincoln was not helping him get over her.

Eventually he found Sirius and was relieved to see him at last. "Padfoot!" He yelled.

"Oy' prongs! Get over here!" Sirius yelled back.

"Hey mate, didn't know Evans was with that Dearborn bloke. When did they get together?" James didn't know what to say so he stayed quiet with an annoyed look on his face, hoping Sirius wouldn't notice. Of course he did and immediately new what was going on. "Er, Prongs mate, do you still fancy Lily?" Sirius asked.

"What? Oh no, no of course not. I'm over her, it was just a fifth year thing." Sirius new otherwise and gave him a knowing look. "I'm serious I don't" James replied. "No I'm Sirius" Sirius retorted laughing hysterically. "Oh god mate, just shut up." James chuckled. "Okay but I am serious... do you fancy her?" He asked in a serious tone. James looked at Lily across the platform, and sighed. "I don't know… She's.. She's just… Killing me" he answered. "Well if you're not going to go after her, I suppose I will." Sirius said.

"I guess it doesn't matter anyways, I'm still a git in her eyes, and I made it even worse last year." James remarked, "Why do they have to snog right on the platform?" James looked over to Lily and Lincoln once again more annoyed this time.

"I don't think they are snogging, more like hugging. Trust me I know the difference between snogging and hugging and that is definitely not snogging." Said Sirius

"Doesn't look like it"

"Oh come on Prongs she's Lily Evans, has Lily Evans ever snogged right on the platform?"

"Maybe not, but every bloke wants to snog Lily Evans on the platform. She's Lily Sodding Evans"

When Lily arrived at the train station she was immediately greeted by the Hogwarts Express. Almost as soon as she walked out to the train Lincoln crept up behind her and hugged her. "Lily, how are you?" He asked "Lincoln! Oh I'm just fine, what about you? How was your summer?" While still holding her hand Lincoln replied, "Fine, it was a little boring but I did bring you back something from Honeydukes just in case you didn't go."

"Oh yes! I wanted to go all summer but I never had the chance." She said.

"Great I got you everything you like, Chocolate Frogs , Fizzing Whizbees, Pumpkin Pastes, and even Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans, I hope this isn't too much."

"Are you serious, you got me the whole lot, I think I'll be set for the whole train ride" Lily said jokingly.

"I guess you will be, but I just wanted to get you everything since we haven't seen each other all summer, also congratulations on head girl."

"Thank you, and I missed you, but you should find your friends I think they'll be wanting to see you too." With one last hug Lincoln was gone, off looking for his own friends, as Lily was looking for hers. She finally found her one of her friends but only a few minutes before they had to board the train. "Brooke! Brooke Shacklebolt get over here!" Lily yelled. "Lily!" Brooke screamed. The two girls ran up to each other and hugged, they hadn't seen each other all summer either. "Lily, tell me, what did you feel when you found out you made head girl?" Brooke asked, she was a writer, and longed to be a reporter for the Daily Prophet, so asking questions in deep detail was normal for her, She said it helped her with her "interviewing" skills. "Er, well I was excited and shocked, but enough of that, how have you been?"

"Just fine, we went to Romania over the summer, my father loves dragons. It was exciting but I didn't do much, just sat and waited for something new to happen, it was the same ol' story everyday. My older brother, Kingsley was going on and on about them, being an auror must teach you a lot."

"Well, we better get onto the train it's about to leave." Lily said. The girls got onto the train trying to find an empty car as well as their other friends. After a while of looking they found their friend Justine Mauler, Justine is a muggle-born just like Lily and loved to draw. From the moment you saw her you could tell she loved drawing because her arms and hands were always covered with doodles. "Justine! There you are, where have you been?" Said Brooke, "We have been looking all over for you or Alice."

"Oh hey guys! I was just drawing, guess I lost track of time." Justine said.

"How did you make it onto the train then?" Brooke asked.

"Huh, I don't know actually, the train is so inspiring.."

"Okay…" Brooke replied "Lily, Justine, let's find our Alice."

"Great idea" Lily answered

James and Sirius entered the train, looking for an empty car. Once they sat down Sirius took out his wand and started practicing some charms he learned from his aunt, Andromeda. James sat down thinking about Lily, but realized he would have to go to the prefects car soon and see her. He wondered if she new, Remus should've been here already, he wanted to walk with him to the prefects car, he still made prefect as well. "Padfoot, do you know where Moony is?" James asked.

"Uh, no haven't seen him, did he go up to the prefects car already? Man he is always early isn't he?" Sirius said.

"Let's go, if Moony isn't here he must be there already." James and Sirius started their walk Over to the prefects car, when they were stopped by someone they both hated. "Potter" Said Severus Snape. "Snivellus" replied James, "I better be going, I have to get to the prefects car for the meeting." he continued.

"You, a prefect? Don't humor me." Snape answered.

"Oh don't worry I would never try to make you laugh, I don't think you are capable of that, but I am not a prefect, just Head boy."

"Very funny, what would make you head boy?"

"Maybe this badge would." James whipped out his head boy badge, showing it off to Snape.

"You know I would really feel bad for the mudblood, but I think she fancies you Potter, I'm just confused why." Snape sneered.

"Don't call her mudblood." James scowled.

"I'm only calling her what she is" Snape said, and with that he left them behind, walking to the prefects car before them. "I would really like to hex him right now, but I don't think that's what a head boy would do." James said

"I'll do it for you." Sirius said

"No, just leave him, we'll get him another time."

James and Sirius got to the prefects car just in time, James walked in leaving Sirius to go back to their car with the newly found Peter Pettigrew. James saw Remus and immediately went after him. "Moony where have you been? I waited for you and you never showed up." James whispered.

"I got here early, I decided to help Lily prepare for the meeting." Remus whispered back.

"I can't believe I got head boy, and now I have to work with Evans." James said.

"Well, she doesn't even know yet."

"You didn't tell her?"

"Nope."

"This is going to be good." James replied. James and Remus walked in and everyone looked at them, (Snape scowled) Remus nodded to Lily and sat down while James stood next to him. "Potter this is for prefects only, not for prefect's friends." Lily said while looking at Remus and James. Before Remus could explain James cut in, "Actually Evans, I'm here as head boy."

"Please Potter I'm not stupid"

"No really I am, look.." James once again pulled out his head boy badge and showed it to everyone instead. Everyone went silent, except Lily. "Okay then Potter we have a meeting to start."

"Alright what are we talking about?"

"I guess that means I'm starting off. Okay, hello, I'm Lily and I'm the new head girl-"

"And I'm James, Head boy." James cut in again. Lily gave him a withering look, "Alright then, so to start off I would like to say that if you are new it is going to take a lot of work to fulfill the duties of a prefect, and there are nightly patrols you will be doing every week. We will be posting the schedules for those later this week, also taking away points is not something to use randomly, it's only for when you catch someone breaking the rules." Lily continued "Is there anything else you would like to add Potter?"

"Oh uh, yeah nope I'm good." James said. Lily rolled her eyes. "Then I guess that concludes the meeting, any questions you have, please ask me, Potter probably won't be much help."

Lily walked out with James following her. "Hey Evans can I talk to you?" James asked. Lily turned around slowly and walked back to James. "I suppose so.."

"Great so, what exactly does a head boy do?" Lily sighed and walked away shaking her head. James smiled and decided he was finally going to get over Lily Sodding Evans.

Well that chapter is much longer and took all day to write, so I hope you like it and please review! Please you need to tell me if you like it! Alright I'm done begging just review!

Always- Dogfur


	4. Ging

Always- Dogfur

Yay chapter four! If no one reviews, I will take that as don't continue so please review! I really want to continue, and this chapter is going to be pretty detailed I think, we will be switching from Lilys POV and James just so we get both sides, but this chapter is just going to be building up their relationship so review please !

Always- Dogfur

Chapter 4

"Ging"

The Hogwarts Express was slowly stopping in front of the School, everyone was excited to see Hogwarts once again. Lily got off the train first to help first years find their way when suddenly a brown haired girl ran up to her and smiled. "Lily!" Alice Prewett said. "Alice! Where have you been? We've looked for you the whole train ride!"

"Oh I was…"

"Just tell me, you have no excuses for ditching us."

"Well, hold on I'll tell you when you're done."

"Oh alright, you better tell me!"

Lily finished pointing to where the first years had to go and saw Brooke, Justine, and Alice walking up to a carriage. "Hey! You weren't going to leave me where you?" Lily asked, "I only just finished, you could've waited one more second."

"Sorry Lily, Alice was just telling us about where she's been." Justine said.

"Well tell me too, you promised Alice." Lily said.

"Alright but let's-" Alice was cut short when suddenly they heard a scream. "What was that?" Lily asked. All of a sudden there was another scream, and then another, and soon everyone was screaming. Lily pushed her way up to the front and James was by her side in seconds. She looked at him with a questioning look, and was finally able to see what was going on.

Three students were floating above the ground, unconscious. In front of them were three cloaked figures, completely silent and unmoving, she assumed they were Death Eaters. Suddenly everyone was surrounded by death eaters. Professor McGonagall stepped up and yelled for everyone to get to the castle. Lily stayed back and cast a spell at one of the death eaters, they immediately sent one back. James joined in as well, and soon everyone was fighting back. Out of nowhere the three students fell to the ground. And people were firing spells all over the place.

As James was helping a second year out of the way a death eater came up behind him ready to cast a spell. Lily didn't know what to do and reacted in the first way she thought possible. "James! Behind you!" She yelled, James turned around just in time to see Lily jump in front of him. Before Lily could block the spell she was hit with it instead, it turned out to be the Cruciatus curse. All she felt was an excruciating pain and her screams filled James' ears, it felt like her bones were splitting, every single one of them. Her brain was rattling in her head, and she felt like her heart was going to stop, her only wish was death in that moment. All she wanted was for it to stop, it felt like hours of pain pushed into a few seconds. Lily hit the ground and could barely move, once she fell down she hit her head and was knocked out.

She suddenly woke up in the hospital wing and sprang up in her bed, and was met by James, "What- what happened?" Lily asked

"Don't worry no one was killed, only those three students who were attacked are here, plus you." He replied.

"What?"

"I said no one was k-"

"I know that, but why?"

"You want people to die?"

"No! I just don't understand, those were death eaters, why wouldn't they kill anyone?"

"Huh, I don't know actually."

"Where is everyone?"

"They're all back in the common room, don't worry."

"Why are you here then..?"

"Because, I brought you here, and I want to know why you.. Why you jumped in front of that Cruciatus curse for me…"

"I- I, because you were being attacked, and-"

"Just admit it Ging, you fancy me." James smirked at her.

"No, I just, you were being attacked like I said and you were helping a student, I had to do something." The truth was that Lily didn't know why she had decided to save him, she'd done it without thinking, it was just instinct.

"Hmhm" James smirked again.

"Please Potter in your dreams- wait Ging?"

"That's your new nickname."

"Why?"

"Because, your ginger head is burning my eyes out right now."

"Oh shut up Potter-" Lily interrupted herself and groaned in pain, she grabbed her head and closed her eyes.

"Hey? Are you okay? Lily?"

"Yeah, yeah, it's just a my head, sorry." She said.

"Lily! Lily, there you are!" Lincoln came running into the hospital. "Lily, bloody hell, are you okay?"

"Lincoln! I'm fine, I'm fine." She let go of her head and looked at Lincoln. James suddenly spoke in panic, "Wait, did you say your head hurts?" Lincoln looked at him in confusion, he had totally missed him when he ran in.

"Oh, yeah just a bit, but it's not bad."

"Shit, shit-" James ran out to Madam Pomfrey's office and both came rushing back. "Your head is hurting?" She asked.

"No no, I'm fine-" Lily tried to answer.

"Here take this, is anything else hurting? Any aches? Are you cold?"

"No I'm fine, thank you Madam Pomfrey, but really I'm fine."

"Oh alright, take that now!" Madam Pomfrey had given Lily a potion that looked like it was expired milk but she still took it and her headache went away as fast as it came. Lily looked up to see that James was leaving. "Er, Potter?" She said. James turned around and looked at Lily, "Yes, Ging?"

"Er- Thank you for bringing me here."

"Well, I had to do something." He said and smirked at her once more, then he left.

"Lily, I'm so sorry, I left you alone on that train, and now look at you." Lincoln said apologetically

"Lincoln, it's okay you had no idea any of this was going to happen, and it's not your fault." Lily said.

"I just wish I had been there, I could've saved you, not that Potter bloke."

"Ja- Potter didn't save me, he was just there…"

"What exactly happened?"

"Oh uh, I was hit by the Cruciatus curse and he happened to be there with me, you know since we're head boy and girl.." For some reason Lily didn't want to tell him what really happened, she didn't know why she had jumped in front of the curse for James, in fact that was the first time she's ever called him "James" in a long time, it seemed more natural in the moment. She was just glad he was there when she woke up, yet she still didn't know why she was.

James got off the train with his fellow Marauders and started walking towards a carriage when he was stopped by a first year who looked lost. "Excuse me, er, could you tell me where I have to go.." Asked the boy shyly.

"Oh yeah, uh you see that man over there, his name's Hagrid, and don't worry he doesn't want to hurt you, he's here to take all the first years up to the school." The boy nodded and ran over to Hagrid who welcomed him over. "Very sweet Prongs." Sirius said while smirking.

"Oy' I'm supposed to help the first years, it's one of the many struggles of being head boy." James replied with a smile. They almost made it to a carriage when they all heard a scream. "Shit, I gotta go." James said quickly. He ran up to the crowd of people and saw Lily pushing her way through, he was at her side in seconds. She looked at him with a confused look and both went up to see what was going on. All James saw was a cloaked figure standing before what looked like some students. He looked over to Lily but she was too focused one the students to notice him. All of a sudden he heard Professor McGonagall's voice, and saw Lily cast a spell at one of the figures, they immediately shot back.

James knew at once what was going on, even though it all happened in a blur, he could still understand it. Take out one, look towards Lily, he repeated that until he saw a second year girl get trapped by one of the death eaters. James ran over and cast a spell at him, and helped the girl get up, then he heard her. He heard Lily's voice say his name, which he hadn't heard come out of her mouth in a long time. He turned around quickly and saw Lily in front of him one second and screaming in another, then he saw her on the ground unconscious, his brain went crazy, he looked up and shot at the man who hit her but found blocking the curse a lot easier than it should've been. He saw Snape bring his wand down with an angry look on his face, he looked at James and yelled "Go!"

He bent down to Lily and picked her up, she looked like she was still in so much pain, it hurt James to see her like that, he ran with her in his arms up to the castle and saw Peter helping students into the school. "Wormtail!" James yelled.

"Prongs! What happened! What happened to Lily?" He replied.

"I'm taking her to the hospital wing, get people to their common rooms, I'm staying with Lily!" He yelled back as he was running by.

James made it to Madam Pomfrey who swept Lily out of his arms and onto a bed. He looked at her and kicked over a stool in anger. Why did she have to do that?! Why for him?! He doesn't deserve her to do this for him! She doesn't deserve this! Those were all thoughts that ran through his head as Madam Pomfrey took care of her. He looked at her again and sighed, maybe getting over her was going to take more than he thought. He did decide on a new nickname though, how about Ging?

This chapter is probably shorter than the other, and I'm sorry It took me a while to write this and I still need more ideas. But this is chapter four and I hope you like it, Please review! This is for you and how am i supposed to know if you like it if you don't tell me? Review!

Always- Dogfur


End file.
